We Could Have Gone Anywhere
by elfofthedarkside
Summary: Rick had gone through a lot of hoops, not to mention portals, to comply with some of Morty's kinks. But this took the cake. Pure smut. C-137cest, Rickcest, kinky sin. Includes young "Flesh Curtains" Rick.


**Um...**

 **Don't look at me like that. This just happened overnight. If you read my profile and were wondering what garbage ship I was afraid to mention... this is it.**

 **MORTY IS EIGHTEEN SO GET OFF MY BACK. It's still incest, but it's still my headcannon that Rick C-137's Morty is _not_ Morty C-137, so... if they're not from the same dimension... is it really incest?**

 **Yes. Next question.**

* * *

"Could've picked any dimension you wanted..." Rick muttered to himself. "And you picked this one."

There were currently backstage at a concert; not any concert, though. His concert.

The Flesh Curtains were playing the last couple songs in their set, and Rick was standing nervously beside his Morty. Rick had gone through a lot of hoops, not to mention portals, to comply with some of Morty's kinks. But this took the cake.

The conversation that brought them here still ran through his head.

* * *

"H- hey, Rick?"

"Hmm?" Rick shook his head to clear it, looking away from the dashboard of his ship and over at his grandson. "Yeah?"

Morty had that glint in his eye again. He was up to something. He still fidgeted with his hands, like normal, but his expression was mischievous. "I know you've- you've been to thousands if not millions of planets and dimensions," He started. Rick nodded.

"Is this another prod into my private life?"

Morty smirked, which he only ever seemed to do when they were having sex. "You've done nearly everything that has a hole... or a phallus..."

Rick sighed. "Yes. We've discussed this before. But I don't do random hookups anymore." He reached over and ruffled Morty's hair. "I have you."

"I'm not insecure," Morty continued. "I was just wondering..." He took a breath. "You even d- done it with you- yourself?"

Rick snickered. "I believe that is called masturbation. And you know for a fact-"

"No," Morty insisted. "I mean wi- with another version of yourself."

Rick was taken aback. He let the cockpit fall into silence as he considered the question. "W- well..." He shrugged. "I mean, infinite number of Ricks... surely some of them have done things... I mean, the Citadel of Ricks has literally no other beings on it, and the dynamic between Ricks and Mortys are pretty weird... it makes sense that some of them have fooled around with each other."

"You're avoiding the question," Morty clicked his tongue in disapproval. "I'm not talking about other Ricks. I want to know if you, personally, have had intercourse with another version of yourself."

Rick sighed. "No, I have not."

Morty's smirk returned. "Then we'll have to remedy that."

* * *

Rick should've been enjoying himself. He hadn't ever heard himself play live, and he could tell the crowd was pumped. But the thought of what came next wouldn't let him relax.

Morty was completely at ease, leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face. Rick flashed him a smirk, just to remind himself who was in charge. Sure, Morty might be calling the shots on this one, but Rick wasn't about to let this go to the teenager's head.

Finally, the show ended. He heard himself yell goodnight to the crowd, and then with a start realized they'd have to meet all three members. Not that he didn't want to see Squanchy again, but then a twinge of something reminded him of the last time he had seen Birdperson. He gave a meaningful look to his partner, who understood. Morty grabbed him by the hand and brought him into one of the closed-off rooms. Rick knew instantly that only Rick would come in here.

Sure enough, after some muffled conversation from outside, he heard a younger version of his voice say, "Yeah, I'll be over there in a bit. I'm just gonna pick up my stuff."

The door opened, and the situation became real. There stood Rick Sanchez, front man and bassist of the Flesh Curtains, in all of his rocker glory. His hair was long and slicked back, leather collar clinging to his throat as he took in the sight before him.

"Oh. Hey," He grinned. "Haven't seen any of you guys back here in a while."

"Well, you know, a dimension where everything is 40 years behind? Big attraction to Ricks yearning for the glory days," Morty said. The younger Rick nodded.

"Yep." He looked over at the older Rick. "I didn't see you in the audience. You here for something other than seeing us perform?"

Rick cleared his throat. "I- er, Morty- um, both of us, were wondering if-"

Younger Rick held up his hands. "Say no more. You came here to get a piece of some Rick-on-Rick action."

"Well, technically, Morty's the one..."

The younger Rick smirked. "Huh. You've got a kinky one, don'tcha?"

"We came here because you were the one we deemed the most open to the idea," Rick said, Morty mumbling something in reply.

Younger Rick cocked his head to one side. "I'm sorry. Did your Morty just call me a slut?"

Rick shook his head. "His words, not mine."

God, this was a disaster. Rick slowly wrapped his fingers around his concealed portal gun. "Never mind. Come on," He tugged at Morty's sleeve. "He's obviously not into it."

"Hold it," Younger Rick said. He raised an eyebrow, smirking once more. "I never said I wasn't."

He glanced around the room, then said, "Why don't we head to my hotel room? Less noise."

Rick was taken aback. "Um. W- won't the others be there?"

Younger Rick shook his head. "We're having an end-of-tour party. They'll be there. Won't bother us."

"Won't you be missed?"

Younger Rick shrugged. "I mean, I'll go eventually. I can give you about an hour."

Morty nodded. "That's enough."

Rick gave him a look, then agreed.

* * *

Younger Rick locked the door behind them, then turned to the pair.

"So." He directed his gaze to Morty. "Is he joining us, or...?"

Rick found he couldn't form words properly. "He, uh, he prefers to watch."

Younger Rick nodded, gesturing for Morty to take a seat. Rick, in return, glanced at his Morty for some sort of direction.

"For fuck's sake, Rick. You're not some blushing virgin. Just kiss the man."

And without thinking twice, Rick closed the distance between himself and... himself.

After a few moments of letting the other him take most of the control, he pulled back. Younger Rick's brow furrowed. "Something wrong?"

"I, uh..." Rick tried to voice his concern. "I don't even know what to call you."

"Good point." Younger Rick thought for a moment, one hand still tangled in the blue locks of his counterpart and absentmindedly pressing gentle kisses along Rick's jawline. "This is dimension F-291... you could just call me that."

"What about me?"

F-291 shrugged. "This ain't my first Rick/Rick tryst. To make it easier, you can be Rick. That's how it usually goes." He grinned lazily. "You're my guest."

Rick nodded. "Okay." Spurred on, he returned to devouring F-291's mouth. He chanced a glance over at Morty, who was lounging on the couch, slowly rubbing himself through his jeans. He felt a shuddering thrill go through him, and he pulled F-291 along with him, never breaking the kiss. The bed made contact with the back of his legs, and he pulled F-291 down on top of him.

"Mm," F-291 moaned into Rick's mouth before muttering, "Too much clothing."

Rick complied, making quick work of his coat and shirt, discarding them onto the floor in a haphazard pile. It was strange, almost like looking in a mirror. F-291 removed his poor excuse of a shirt, revealing not much more than what was already visible. He slid a knee in between Rick's legs, a hand coming up and pressing Rick down onto his back. He sucked at Rick's throat, causing him to moan. He could feel himself growing harder in his restrictive pants.

It made sense, Rick thought as F-291 slowly began to play with his nipples, that he would know all the correct, most sensitive spots that would make Rick squirm. They were the same person, after all.

In retaliation, remembering he was only one half of this game, he reached up and hooked a finger around the ring attached to the collar around F-291's neck. He tugged at it, pleased with the way it made F-291's breath catch. He pulled harder, smirking, finally enjoying himself completely.

"You like me pulling on your collar, don't you?" F-291 whined in agreement. Rick laughed. "Of course you do, slut. Morty was right. This was height of Ricks' sexual promiscuity."

"Don't forget," F-291 panted, "Everything you do to me, I know will feel amazing on you as well."

Rick lifted his head to nibble on F-291's ear. "Oh, yeah?"

He felt his cock throb as F-291 wrapped a hand around his throat. Rick groaned as best as he could around the pressure on his windpipe.

"Get rid of th- your fucking pants," He commanded. F-291 obeyed, still keeping his hand at Rick's throat.

"It's only fair that you do the same," F-291 replied, and Rick agreed. He scrambled with the belt, then lifted his hips to slide them off easier. As he did, his groin brushed against F-291's now revealed member. They both gasped in tandem.

"Fuck, Rick... s- so sexy," The pair heard Morty moan from across the room. F-291 regained his composure first, grinding down on Rick's cock.

"O- oh, yeah?" Rick managed. "Why don't you come over here, and you c- can watch me get f- p- pounded into the mattress?"

F-291's eyes darkened with lust. "I'm never the top when it comes to other Ricks," He whispered.

"You're welcome," Rick winked.

Rick turned his head towards Morty, who had slipped his pants off as well, climbing onto the bed beside him.

"What do you think? Should I go for it?" F-291 asked Morty in a low voice. Morty smirked.

"Y- yeah. You can prep him, but go ahead and start with two fingers. He likes it rough."

Rick watched F-291 catch a small tube that Morty tossed at him. F-291 coated his fingers, then turned his attention back to Rick.

"Hands and knees," He commanded. Rick was slightly grateful; missionary was a bit too intimate for this kind of thing. However, he was also disappointed that he wouldn't be able to tug on that collar anymore.

He lowered himself onto his elbows, letting out a slow breath as he felt the two fingers breach his body. The stretch was a bit uncomfortable, but Morty hadn't been lying. This was how he liked it.

As F-291 began to slowly pump inside him, he heard Morty moving. He turned a confused look towards his partner, but couldn't see what he was doing. There was a whispered exchange between Morty and F-291. Suddenly, Morty's hands came from behind him, holding F-291's collar.

"You wanna try it out?" Morty asked, not really caring for confirmation. Still, Rick nodded enthusiastically. Morty buckled it around his throat. "Slut. I bet you'll get harder with this one than the one at home."

Rick opened his mouth to respond, but instead was interrupted by a moan that was ripped from his mouth. F-291 had found his prostate, and was abusing it.

"F... fuuuuuck..." Rick dropped his head as he adjusted to the sensation. Just as he was getting used to it, F-291 added a third finger.

"God. Fucking. Damn it." Rick was rocking back and forth, moving the fingers in and out more than F-291 was.

"Look at the little slut," Morty drawled. "Wish you could see your face, Rick."

"Just... fuck, just fuck me," Rick panted. F-291 looked to Morty for permission, who nodded. He removed his fingers, causing Rick to whine at the loss. He quickly slicked himself up, and slowly began to press himself inside Rick.

F-291's hands moved to Rick's hips, gripping him tight as he continued to go slow. Rick groaned, impatient, and pushed his hips back until F-291 was flush with his ass.

"Ugh..." F-291 shut his eyes for a moment, not moving. "Feels so good inside you, Rick."

"Might feel better if you fucking moved," Rick retorted. He felt Morty's hand come into contact with his face in a slap.

"Don't talk back. He's the one giving you all this pleasure, he can take it away."

Morty gave F-291 a meaningful look, who in return slipped a couple fingers into the collar and pulled back.

Rick gasped, surprised. He didn't have any time to process it, however, as that was when F-291 decided to finally begin moving. It was a bit harder than Rick had expected, but damn if it didn't feel good. He could still take shallow breaths every few seconds; whenever F-291 thrust into him he let the collar go slack. However, this still meant whenever he pulled back the collar would be pulled tight once more.

"F- fuckin slut," Morty maneuvered on the mattress so his head was right below Rick's; watching his every expression with vigilance. Rick glanced to see Morty stroking at his hard dick. He reached over to help, but Morty slapped his face again.

"No touching." Rick pulled his hand back, slightly disappointed. Morty chuckled, shaking his head. "Slut can go once without touching me. Right?"

Rick nodded, flushed. "Yes," He gasped out.

"I don't think he's feeling it enough," Morty said to F-291, who nodded.

"Got it." He paused for a second, lifting one leg up onto the bed to get a better angle. Rick cried out at the next thrust, causing the other two to laugh.

"I think he's feeling it now," F-291 grunted, nailing Rick's prostate. Rick let his head fall once more, gritting his teeth. F-291 pulled back harder on the collar, not letting go slack this time.

"I... need..." He struggled with his breath. Morty smirked.

"What is it, Rick?"

"Can I... can I touch myself...?" Rick managed. Morty paused to consider it.

"Let's see... you may, if you beg."

Rick felt lightheaded, but he still tried. "P- please... Morty... please let me... I need... please... need friction..."

"Is that the best you've got?" He examined Rick's pathetic expression, then relented. "Fine. You may touch yourself."

Rick let out a long moan of relief as he clumsily began to stroke himself. With only one hand left to stabilize himself, and his rapidly fading vision, he was sure he was about to collapse on top of his partner. Just as he thought that, however, F-291 seemed to sense he was losing control and slackened his grip on the collar. Rick gulped in air greedily, murmuring, "Th- thank you..."

F-291 ran his hand through Rick's hair, a soothing gesture. Rick soon shook his head, though.

"Okay... I'm good..." He glanced back. "Please... choke me again."

F-291 obliged, simultaneously speeding up his thrusts. Rick barely had enough oxygen to moan as he felt his own completion barreling towards him. He fisted his cock in his hand, desperate. He slipped his thumb under the sensitive head, colored lights blinking in his vision.

"I'm... oh god..." Rick choked out. Morty reached up and grabbed his chin, forcing Rick to look at him.

"Come on, Rick. Do it."

As soon as Morty spoke, Rick exploded. He felt his cum splatter all over the bed and a bit on his stomach. F-291 let the collar go for a final time, and Rick gasped as F-291 rode him through his orgasm.

He was shaking, but F-291 wasn't finished yet. He went even faster; faster than Rick thought possible. One, two, three hard thrusts, and his counterpart emptied himself inside Rick, growling.

F-291 slowly pulled out, flopping down on his back on the other side of Rick, as Morty turned Rick's attention to himself.

"Get over here," Morty grunted, and Rick complied. Morty's face twisted in pleasure as he completed, coating Rick's face in his cum. Rick let his mouth hang open, catching a couple drops on his tongue.

"D- damn it, Rick..." Morty sat up slowly, then cocked his head to the side, gesturing for F-291 to come closer.

Without waiting for an order, F-291 pulled Rick into another kiss. He moaned into it, tasting Morty on his counterpart.

After a moment, the two pulled back, panting. Morty stood first, pulling a towel out of the bag he had brought. He cleaned himself off, helped Rick clean himself, then offered it to F-291, who gratefully took it.

"Well..." F-291 grinned weakly. "That's definitely one for the record books."

Rick chuckled. "Honestly. I didn't think..." He cleared his throat. "L- let's just say, this was all Morty's idea. I didn't expect to get that into it."

"You're welcome," Morty replied.

The trio redressed themselves, and F-291 headed for the door.

"You guys can get out of here, right? You've got a portal gun or something?"

Rick nodded. "Oh!" He reached up to unbuckle the collar from around his neck. F-291 shook his head.

"Keep it. I'll get another one." He winked. "Then we can both have fun if you ever wanna do this again."

Rick blushed, but nodded. "I hope I get to."

And with a wave, the younger Rick left. Morty turned to his grandfather.

"Had fun, d- did we?"

Rick gave him a look. "Don't get cocky. You've had your time as a dom. It's time to get back to normal."

He pulled his portal gun out, firing a green portal at the wall. "Now come on. Once we get home, I've gotta figure what I can do to get back at you."

* * *

 ***hides face in hands* Aw, geez you guys. I didn't wanna fall into this sin. Damn you, great writers of C-137cest that inspired this.**

 **Anyways... um... if there's anyone still here, please review. Don't care if you call me crazy, I just need feedback to fuel me.**

 **Once again, it's not pedophilia. It's just incest. Damn it.**


End file.
